


Maid for a Day

by SumDumMuffin



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Age Difference Double Reacharound, F/F, Maids, Sickfic, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/SumDumMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her favorite maid is sick, Remilia Scarlet takes up the slack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Touhou is owned by Shanghai Alice. 
> 
> I guarantee no expertise in romance, vampires, owning a mansion, maids, or illness.

In the master bedroom of the Scarlet Devil Manion, Remilia Scarlet awoke like it was any other day. She yawned and stretched and smacked her lips against her fangs and ruffled her wings and idly glanced around her lavish bedroom. The thick crimson curtains let in only the barest shafts of light, her one concession to a diurnal lifestyle.

And she was a little surprised when her favorite maid didn't greet her in the morning. It wasn't something she put orders out for, so she wasn't miffed that she'd missed a day. Remilia changed herself, a little more hastily and a little more sloppily than usual, and was only a little late for the rest of her morning routne.

It wasn't like Sakuya to be derelict in her duties. Remilia smiled mischievously. Perhaps a little punishment was in order...

She flew through her mansion, idly, trying not to look like she was making a beeline for Sakuya's room. She paused one hallway away, as two of her maids hovered around the head maid's door.

“Sakuya isn't feeling well, today,” one said to the other.

“Oh darn,” the other said to the one, “We'll have to actually do work today.”

The maids chuckled at that, but stopped and stood to attention when they saw Remilia float towards them.

“Mistress,” they intoned, faces straight and feet together.

“At ease, ladies,” waved Remilia. The maids gave the appearance of being relaxed.

“Sakuya is sick?” Remilia tilted her head to the side in confusion and concern. Humans were so frail....

“I'm afraid so, m'lady,” intoned one of them.

Remilia paled and her voice almost cracked. “Will she get better?”

“Of course, mistress. It is only a cold.”

“A- <ahem> Are you sure?”

“Yes, m'lady. Miss Patchouli examined her earlier.”

Remilia breathed a sigh of relief. She laughed nervously to herself, berating herself for getting so worried, if only for a couple of seconds.

Yeah, Sakuya would be fine. It was just today that she wouldn't be about. Tomorrow would be back to normal and they could play and maybe smooch. But until then...

“Well, since my best maid is out of commission today,” said the vampire lord, “I will take up the slack. Get me a spare uniform.”

“My lady?” said one of the maids. “Did I hear you correctly?”

“Yes yes,” Remilia said offhandely, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “I am responsible for you all, aren't I? And anyone can dust the banisters or straighten paintings. Of course I will help, if it makes things easier for my favorite human.”

So she did. Some of the maids procured a uniform for her, in her size. Possibly tailored at the last minute. Remilia gave an uncertain twirl in front of a full body mirror before she remembered she didn't cast a reflection, ahaha. But as far as she could tell by maneuvering her head around her back, she looked decent. Not as good as Sakuya looked in the uniform, but that wasn't a fair comparison, 'cause as far as Remilia was concerned, nobody did.

Remilia turned to her staff and the maids pretended to not have been looking the whole time. Remilia recieved a set of dusters and sponges and some stuttered orders. The vampire curtsied with a 'yes ma'am', and relished the awkward responses the maids gave; they weren't sure in hiw much capacity she was still in charge. Or maybe they thought it was an elaborate game (which it, was, kind of), and they didn't know how best to play their roles. Some even re-examined their contracts for acting clauses.

//---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some point, when Remilia was dusting the banisters in one of the labyrinthine halls, another face appeared beside her. Remilia didn't pay it any mind until she realized she was at the top of the banisters, having been flying, and when she turned to the other person they cackled maniacally and flew up to the ceiling, smiling that devil-may-care open-mouthed smile of hers.

“Don't you have anything better to do, Flan?”

Flandre pouted theatrically. “Aw sis, you don't like me?”

“I do not.”

Flandre's fangs glinted and she lay down on the ceiling. “So why ya dressed like that, sis?”

“Because Sakuya is sick today.”

“Is that so?” bleated Flandre.

“Yes," Remilia said, "Now go away, Flandre.”

“I wonder why Sakuya would be sick,” said Flandre. Her arms were stretched out above her and she rolled along the length of the ceiling.

“Flan, do you know how unseemly it is to have footprints on the ceiling?”

“Sakuya's very careful. Very clean. And very dedicated.”

Remilia subconsciously nodded at the last bit.

“A little cold wouldn't stop her from her duties. It's strange she'd get sick enough to bedridden today.”

“I have it on good authority that it is, indeed, just a little cold." Remilia said. "Maybe even Sakuya needs a break sometimes.”

“Or maybe Sakuya shouldn’t be sticking her tongue in a corpse's mouth.”

Remilia stumbled-  quite a feat in midair. “Excuse me?”

“I'm just saying. There's probably all sorts of bacteria growing in your unholy undead body." Flandre stuck out her tongue. "Maybe you shouldn't be rubbing it on a mortal human.”

Remilia paused long enough for Flandre to escape, cackling down the hallway. Remilia shot a bolt of red energy at her sister and missed. As the laughter faded in the distance, Remilia flew down to the ground and sat and cogitated. The though that she could be responsible for Sakuya's illness...

Well. That wouldn't do. Its just another thing to get around, just like the fact that Sakuya was a human or that she was young and inexperienced or that Remilia was a vampire or that she entertained a proclivity for-

Well, there was a lot of stuff they had to work through, and that they had successfully gotten through much of it.

Remilia wasn't bad at any of her tasks, though she kept some of the trickier cooking to the dedicated chefs and some of the trickier repairs to the dedicated maintenance engineers. This was the whole point of maids; to do the stuff you didn't want to do. The maids were primarily a symbol of power.

And though she was a maid for the day she was still the master, so she still gave orders, one of which was to prepare a bowl of hot soup and a tray for their sick supervisor.

Remillia's relationship with her head maid wasn't the best kept secret in the manor. More than one maid had seen the vampire lord sneak a quick smooch or a grope, or had stumbled upon some sort of leather device, forgotten in the aftermath of one of their more intimate sessions.

And more than one maid had encountered the vampire lord walking her pet grown-ass human down the halls. That was statistics though; if they indulged the thrill of possibly being caught enough times then eventually some maid would walk in on.

Remilia knocked on the door to the head maid's dorm. There was a cough, and a sick version of Sakuya's voice bid her come in. Remilia and entered.

Sakuya looked at Remilia briefly before returning to lay her head back on her pillow. Then she opened her eyes in surprise and she sat up in her bed. “M'lady!” she cried.

“None of that today, my sweet,” Remilia soothed, a smile growing across her face, “Today I am the maid.”

“But-” Sakuya bit her lip and straightened as much of the bed she was able to reach. “Is that Ok? I don't think you should be doing this...”

“Nonsense,” Remilia waved her hand idly, as if to swat the notion out of the air. She wheeled the cart over next to Sakuya's bed. “You belong to me, Sakuya, and I am not so careless with my property.”

Sakuya's face flushed, not due to sickness this time. ”M'lady,” she said. She sat back in her bed, still staring at the vampire lord.

“Now just relax, Sakuya.” Remilia pulled the tray of soup towards her. "Concentrate on feeling better."

Sakuya sunk into her pillow. She closed her eyes, and took a breath, and her body relaxed. She opened her eyes idly, and tried to hide her smile.

Remilia sat at the end of Sakuya's bed and leaned over to her maid. Sakuya blushed and her mouth went wobbly. “I brought you some soup, my sweet.”

Remilia stroked Sakuya's hair and cheek. Remilia crawled toward her maid and Sakuya's breathing got heavy and she closed her eyes.

“M'lady, I-” breathed Sakuya, “I'm not at my best. You don't have to-”

“Oh, my sweet,” Remilia leaned closer and stroked a strand of Sakuya’s hair out of her eyes. “I think you deserve some pampering occasionally,” soothed Remilia. She smooched Sakuya’s forehead, lightly. 

“Remilia, no,” Sakuya cried weakly, “I'm supposed to be your servant.”

Remilia looked away, a forlorn expression on her face,. “Is that all you think of yourself, Sakuya? Is that all you want to be to me? A servant?”

Sakuya almost said yes, just out of habit, but she caught herself. She bit her lip.

Remilia leaned over Sakuya's bed and smooched Sakuya's cheek.

“I love that you're my servant, Sakuya. But I love that you're my confidant, and my friend, and my partner.”

“M-m'lady!” squeaked Sakuya. She was blushing.

“Shhhhh,” Remilia rubbed Sakuya's head. “It's okay, Sakuya. I really don't mind. I love taking care of you.” 

"But-"

“Don't disobey your mistress," Remilia's tone sharpened, just a bit, but still playful. Well, according to their standards of play.

Sakuya blushed and gulped. “Yes, M'lady.”

Remilia stirred the bowl of soup.  "And you can pay be back twice over once you recover," Remilia smiled wickedly. 

And Sakuya blushed even harder at that. 

Remilia turned back to the soup. She scooped a piece of carrot on the spoon and blew on it twice. “Say, 'ahhh',” she soothed. 

Sakuya's mouth wobbled. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, her head leaned forward, making a weak 'ahh' sound, one that was a little more of a moan. When she felt the spoon on her tongue she closed her mouth and gulped. 

Remilia smiled gently. She fed the whole bowl of soup to Sakuya in little loving bits. Sakuya exchanged sultry, lidded glances in between bites. But standing up tired her, and with a little relief she fell back on her pillow. Remilia leaned over to fluff the pillow a bit, taking the time to sniff Sakuya's head affectionately. 

Remilia packed up the bowl and silverwear. She left an apple and a bowl of grapes on Sakuya's desk, and started packing up the food. 

But it was still early. Remilia walked over to the bookshelf. “Can I... read to you?

“I'd like that,” said Sakuya. A smile crept across her face. She started to lean back, but Remilia went to procure book from the bottom shelf. 

Remilia bent down, legs strait, to pick a book off the lowest shelf. She heard Sakuya 'eep' and smiled. Bending over and inadvertently (or completely advertently) reveal her supple thighs was one of Sakuya's favorite ways to tease her, so the vampire figured it'd be fun to turn the tables  She picked one of the first books she'd read to Sakuya; a fairy tale about a princess and a pirate and a group of thieves. It was good sick-reading material.  

Remilia sat next to Sakuya and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Sakuya smiled as best she could, and closed her eyes and listened to Remilia's calm, soothing voice. 

Sakuya fell asleep sometime later, Remilia didn't know when. Remilia closed the book, remembering the page for another time, and put the book and plates away. 

“Goodnight, my sweet,” Remilia said, optioning to plant her smooch on her first two fingers and press them, gently, to Sakuya’s forehead.

And the next day, Sakuya greeted her mistress in the morning, as normal, with only a little flush of the cheeks and occasional cough as evidence of her illness. 

"Would you like another day off?" Remilia asked as she rubbed the sleep from the eye. "I thought yesterday was quite fun." 

Sakuya smiled bashfully, and considered her answer. 

 

 


End file.
